What is the range of the function $y=\log_2 (\sqrt{\cos x})$ for $-90^\circ< x < 90^\circ$?
Explanation: Since $-90^\circ < x < 90^\circ$, we have that $0 < \cos x \le 1$. Thus, $0 < \sqrt{\cos x} \le 1$. Since the range of $\log_2 x$ for $0<x\le1$ is all non-positive numbers, the range of the entire function is all non-positive numbers, or $\boxed{(-\infty,0]}.$